


'Cause it's still you, 'cause it's still me

by DreamerGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, much more fluff than angst tbh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerGirl/pseuds/DreamerGirl
Summary: Ci sono ferite che non guariscono mai, Steve ne era consapevole.Steve torna a casa e Bucky non è lì.





	'Cause it's still you, 'cause it's still me

**Author's Note:**

> Questa One Shot è stata scritta per la #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge del gruppo Facebook "Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart"

Ci sono ferite che non guariscono mai, Steve ne era consapevole. La guerra era finita da oltre settant’anni, la vita gli aveva riservato seconde possibilità che non era sicuro di meritare -nuovi amici, un nuovo scopo e, soprattutto, il riavere con sé Bucky. Si riteneva un privilegiato nonostante tutto quello che aveva dovuto passare, eppure a volte il peso dei ricordi sembrava schiacciarlo. Quando episodi del genere accadevano, cercava sempre di non darlo a vedere, soprattutto davanti a Bucky. Sentiva di non essere nella posizione per mostrarsi debole, non quando lui aveva subito cose molto peggiori. Era lui che avrebbe dovuto esserci per Bucky, non il contrario.  
Era come un sogno, averlo di nuovo al suo fianco. Forse anche per questo, ciò che più lo turbava durante quelli che Sam chiamava “sensi di colpa dei sopravvissuti” erano ricordi del suo migliore amico che volava giù da un treno, che lo guardava con un’espressione vuota che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere sul suo viso, che tentava di ucciderlo. Poco importava che ora Bucky fosse al sicuro e stesse recuperando benissimo per essere uno la cui mente era stata soggiogata per oltre mezzo secolo, si sentiva ancora altamente responsabile per tutto ciò che gli era accaduto.

Quella mattina era iniziata come tutte le altre: si era svegliato all’alba, si era vestito ed aveva aperto leggermente la porta della camera di Bucky. Era restato a guardarlo dormire per un po’, ancora stupito dalla fortuna che fosse di nuovo con lui.  
Dopo la solita corsetta con Sam, era tornato nel suo appartamento aspettando di trovarci il suo migliore amico alle prese con la colazione. Era stata una piacevole scoperta, constatare che le sue abilità culinarie non erano cambiate; che, nonostante tutti i cambiamenti –volontari e non- che aveva dovuto subire, sprazzi dell’uomo della Brooklyn degli anni Trenta erano ancora lì, da qualche parte. Tuttavia, ciò che aveva trovato era stato il vuoto. Un lieve senso di malessere lo aveva colpito alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Si era subito diretto nella sua stanza, trovandola prevedibilmente vuota. Aveva cercato di non andare nel panico mentre si sedeva sul letto ordinatamente rifatto. _Sarà andato a fare una passeggiata. Tornerà presto. _Questi pensieri non lo aiutarono a sentirsi più tranquillo. Sentiva chiaramente il suo cuore battere molto più velocemente del normale. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse le lenzuola, quasi strappandole, mentre cercava di respirare profondamente per alleviare la forte pressione che sentiva al centro del petto. A malapena registrò la porta aprirsi e una voce chiamarlo.__  
Soltanto quando un tocco gentile gli sfiorò la guancia riuscì ad aprire gli occhi. Provò a parlare, a pronunciare il nome di Bucky, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì un suono.  
-Va tutto bene Stevie, sono qui.- disse Bucky piano, inginocchiandosi avanti a lui e posando le sue mani sui pugni ancora serrati di Steve, carezzandoli leggermente. –Respira con me, okay?-  
Ancora incapace di parlare, Steve tenne lo sguardo fisso negli occhi e annuì, prendendo a respirare profondamente al ritmo di Bucky. Era strano, essere dall’altra parte. Di solito era lui, a calmare il moro.  
Dopo un paio di minuti, si sentì meglio: era sicuramente più lucido, il peso sul suo petto sembrava essersi ridotto e il suo battito cardiaco era solo leggermente accelerato. Improvvisamente imbarazzato, distolse lo sguardo da quello di Bucky per posarlo sulle sue mani, ancora strette nelle sue.  
-Scusa- riuscì a dire, con voce più roca di quanto avrebbe voluto. –Non avresti dovuto vedermi così.-  
Bucky gli prese le mani. -Non dire sciocchezze- disse fermamente, premendo affinché i pugni si rilassassero così da poter incrociare le loro dita. –Vuoi dirmi cos’è successo?-  
–Non è niente.-  
Quando non giunse risposta, trovò finalmente il coraggio di riguardare Bucky in faccia. La sua espressione era quasi delusa. La sua voce, però, era calma. -Steve, per favore. Non c’è bisogno di nasconderti da me, lo vuoi capire?-  
Steve si morse il labbro. –Non è davvero nulla, mi sto solo comportando da stupido.-  
_È solo che sono tornato e tu non c’eri e ho dato di matto. Perché quando si tratta di te io perdo la ragione, Buck. Perché averti qui con me è così irreale e non lo merito affatto, non dopo tutto quello che hai dovuto passare a causa mia. E non è giusto che tu debba vedermi crollare perché sei uscito di casa, perché ho una paura assurda di perderti di nuovo._  
Il silenzio stavolta durò pochissimo. –Non mi perderai.-  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia per un attimo, poi avvampò. –Dimmi che non l’ho detto ad alta voce.-  
Bucky rise piano. –Se vuoi te lo dico, ma non è la verità.- Tornò subito serio. –Dico davvero. Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, non senza di te. E tutto quello che è successo non è colpa tua. Dio, Steve. Come puoi anche solo pensarlo?-  
-Te l’ho detto che era una cosa stupida- mormorò Steve.  
Bucky sospirò, poi si alzò, portando con sé anche il biondo. –Non è una cosa stupida.-  
Steve non ne era convinto ma annuì comunque. A malincuore, ritirò le sue mani da quelle di Bucky e gli diede le spalle. –Dai, andiamo a fare colazione- disse, la voce ancora tremante. Odiava questi momenti di debolezza e soprattutto odiava non poterli nascondere, soprattutto non a Bucky, che nonostante tutto ancora lo conosceva troppo bene per farsi ingannare.  
Era già oltre la porta quando Bucky parlò di nuovo. –Steve?-  
L’altro si girò a guardarlo. -Mh?-  
Bucky allungò un braccio.–Vieni qui- disse.  
Steve lo guardò stralunato.  
-Dai, Stevie, vieni qui- ripeté Bucky e stavolta non se lo fece ripetere. Non appena fu abbastanza vicino, Bucky lo attirò in un abbraccio. Era una cosa strana: il nuovo Bucky era piuttosto restio a contatti così intimi, ma ora lo stava abbracciando come se ne dipendesse della sua vita.  
Steve non riuscì a pensare ad altro che alla sensazione delle braccia di Bucky che gli cingevano la vita e del suo mento sulla sua spalla. Piano, sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi contro quello familiare eppure sconosciuto del suo migliore amico. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, mentre passava le mani sulla sua schiena.  
Se l’abbraccio era stato inaspettato, quello che seguì lo fu ancora di più.  
-Non mi perderai più, Steve, te lo giuro- ripeté Bucky contro il suo orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire. –Non ho intenzione di passare altro tempo senza di te.-  
Quelle parole accesero una speranza restata sopita per molto, troppo tempo. Quasi leggendogli nel pensiero, Bucky lo strinse più forte, schioccandogli un bacio appena sotto l’orecchio. –Provo ancora lo stesso di settant’anni fa, sai Steve? Solo, non credevo di avere il diritto di dirtelo, non dopo tutto quello che mi è… che ci è successo. Ma ora ho deciso che non m’importa più. Voglio che tu lo sappia, e se non provi più lo stesso va bene, ti giuro che non…-  
Steve non gli lasciò il tempo di finire che gli alzò il mento e posò le labbra sulle sue. Fu un bacio breve, solo la lieve pressione delle sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, ma i sentimenti che esplosero nel suo petto ebbero la forza di un uragano. Quando si staccò, fissò i suoi occhi in quelli di Bucky, che lo guardava come se fosse un miraggio. Francamente, Steve si sentiva esattamente allo stesso modo.  
Passò i suoi pollici lungo gli zigomi di Bucky, continuando a guardarlo come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo –perché ora poteva permetterselo, poteva farlo senza il timore di spaventare Bucky e di allontanarlo- e si chinò di nuovo per baciarlo. Questa volta osò un po’ di più, facendo in modo che Bucky aprisse le labbra e permettesse alle loro lingue di incontrarsi.  
Baciare Bucky era una sensazione nuova ma allo stesso tempo familiare, come se quei settant’anni passati lontani l’uno dall’altro non fossero mai esistiti. Eppure le differenze con il passato c’erano: il freddo del braccio metallico sul suo collo, un corpo più muscoloso di quanto ricordasse, i capelli tenuti lunghi.  
Ci volle la mancanza d’ossigeno per allontanarli nuovamente. Sorridendo, Steve posò la sua fronte su quello dell’altro. –Quello che provo per te non potrebbe mai cambiare, Buck. Mai.-  
Dopo un attimo di sorpresa, Bucky sorrise. Fu il sorriso più luminoso che Steve gli aveva visto da… forse da prima della guerra. Quello che sentì nel petto, stavolta, non aveva niente a che fare con il peso greve di prima.  
Si baciarono, ancora e ancora. Un lungo lasso di tempo dopo, Bucky si staccò. –Dai, andiamo a fare colazione. Ero andato a comprarla in quel negozio alla fine dell’isolato che ti piace tanto. Mi dispiace, pensavo di fare prima. Avrei dovuto lasciarti un post-it o qualcosa del genere...-  
-Non devi scusarti, Buck- lo interruppe Steve, sorridendo mentre si dirigevano in cucina. –Non potevi saperlo.-  
Non aggiunse che, da allora in poi, sarebbe stato più semplice convivere con le sue crisi. Avere la certezza che Bucky non sarebbe andato via era quanto di meglio potesse desiderare. Non lo disse, ma Bucky capì e gli sorrise, prendendolo per mano e conducendolo in cucina.


End file.
